


Hot Springs

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Nemises, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: Request. A week has passed since their emergency crash landing on earth. Before even getting the call to the Nemisis, Knockout tries to not worry about the future too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/gifts).



> Request for spookyprime for some good times. Sorry for any terminology being off. I really love the cold..

Clear night skies overhead, night set in as they left the fading orange sunset behind mountains they weaved around. Breakdown had been leading the way for the last few hours with Knockout following closely behind. There was no particular destination set aside for heading north. They had detected an energon trail and the doctor couldn’t be bothered with much on an alarmingly decreasing tank fuel. With all their equipment virtually gone from their ship after the crash a week ago getting them stuck on earth they made do with the little they were able to salvage.

“The road’s doing a number on my tires,” Breakdown whined waving his side mirrors at his wheels for emphasis. “I could really go for a break.”

“I know, but just a bit longer,” soothed Knockout, “according to my GPS there’s a fork in the road coming up soon. We’ll go off the main trail and take a well deserved break. A few more hours and we’ll have us some fresh energon to harvest.”

Winter was underway in the region, making the curves in the road nerve racking with the icy conditions. Nothing they couldn’t handle, normally. Knockout wouldn’t mind it so much if it weren’t for the fact they were so high up in the white mountains. He avoided glancing beyond the ledge, instead inching closer to Breakdown whenever a particular curve made him antsy. 

Breakdown’s tank engine was a few ticks closer to being empty more so than Knockout’s. The red bot needed to get energon for him quick, any more indulgent drives and further exploration of the dirt ball of a planet put on hold for his sake. He wouldn’t worry his partner, instead choosing to keep a cool mind about their situation. If Knockout panicked it would scare Breakdown and that’s the last thing he wanted. The doctor blinked his lights at his partner. “A nice nap will cheer you up.”

“A hot drink sounds good right about now. I'll whip us up a little something. ”

“Cooking outside in the wild, reminds me of camping or being on the run.”

“I hate camping.”

“Me too. ”

They had no plan as to what to do in general, but Breakdown was looking to make the most of it. His positive spin into their situation was beginning to rub off on Knockout, finding their predicament not as devastating as it should. He couldn’t feel as anxious about things when Breakdown offered comfort and a confident smile.

 _We’ll take things as they come. You got me to worry with too._ Breakdown’s words reassured him when his mind tried to wander off into more hopeless thoughts. 

The trail they followed had been bumpy, not as well maintained as the roads near the small cities they had passed long ago. When they came upon the path off the main road littered with old signs and broken planks scattered the doctor cringed; it looked to be even more stressful for their wheels.

“Oh Primus, those rocks are big,” whispered Knockout as they came to a slow stop.

“Do it for food!” Breakdown chanted. “Just think about that sweet, hot stuff.”

“Are you trying to get me to think about you?” snorted Knockout. If his conjux could roll his optics now he would. Breakdown laughed, the doctor following his deep voice into the trail leading them into the wilderness scattered around the mountains. Trees at least four times as tall as them were covered with thin sheets of snow, a small breeze every so often sprinkling it over their hoods. 

They’ve had a busy first week since their arrival consuming as much of earth as possible. It was only a matter of time before their ship’s emergency distress signal from the crash landing would catch someone’s attention. And knowing how he’d cozied up to Starscream for vorns to find well paying jobs by Decepticons here and there, Knockout could only expect the seeker to answer the call to help the couple with another job. 

“I want to see another movie again.” 

Breakdown turned his headlights to their brightest setting, the stars above doing little to light the way through the darkness. Knockout drove up besides him, wanting to keep company. The blue bot let out a pleased hum. 

“I never knew sitting around in my alt-mode could be enjoyable besides sleep.”

“That’s the spirit. This place could have more fun stuff,” Breakdown reflected his side mirror at Knockout’s to catch his attention as if the doctor wasn’t right up against him.

“Just gotta keep looking.”

“Exactly.”

They blinked their lights playfully, the bumpy gravel underneath them long forgotten. Another recharge in their vehicle modes will have to do to relax the doctor. Without much privacy or feeling calm enough to be affectionate, Knockout missed cozying up to Breakdown. He yearned for contact but was feeling too high-strung from their predicament to let his hands wander over his partner. Knockout was more the verbal affectionate type, but he’d found himself starving for the slightest of touches even a simple brush of their hands. The red bot was too overwhelmed by all the sudden changes, too busy trying not to overthink things and keep from panicking. He was in need of a good frag. The opportunity, or location for it rather, hadn’t presented itself. It ate a his processor.

“Woah. Is that steam?” 

The doctor’s headlights shined on the direction Breakdown pointed. He gave a quiet gasp.

The end of the trail had led them to natural hot springs, several here and there lined up besides the road. Albeit small, he couldn’t believe earth had these too. They were shallow, but as Knockout slowed down to see them he let out a tune of appreciation spotting larger pools further ahead.

“Aah. Now this I hadn’t expected. How would you like a warm dip in one of these?”

The red bot shut off his headlights, Breakdown picked up on the signal and on cue both transformed in sync. Knockout held a lot of pride in the fact that the bruiser had picked up on such small things. The blue bot practically ran to peer over one of the holes, his frame shaking in excitement as he waved a hand to Knockout to come over quickly.

“Look! What luck!” Kneeling down both hands quickly went in, a pleased sigh escaping him. “It’s so warm I could cry.”

“Well Colorado you don’t disappoint. Let’s eat a quick snack before jumping in there. I know I heard someone’s tank for the past hour,” teased Knockout as he gave a light knock at Breakdown’s abdomen.

“I already wanna go in,” fussed Breakdown as he leaned forward, dipping his entire arms into the hot water. The small moan that escaped him had Knockout blinking a couple times before looking away, covering his mouth with a flustered expression. The red bot would take the hot springs as a sign from the universe to do something about his pent up need of some intimacy. He just had to figure out how to bring it up to Breakdown without sounding too eager. As he turned back around the bot was falling forward.

“Breakdown!” he yelped in horror as he grabbed at his conjux’s waist, digging his heels into the snow to yank him back up. In a flurry of limbs they fell backwards, Knockout narrowly missed being pinned under Breakdown’s frame. 

“Sorry! Sorry,” meekly apologized Breakdown as he sat up dazed to check on the doctor. A hand flew to his mouth as he noticed the scratch on one of the red doors. 

“The fright you gave me cut some years out of me. You could mar your face with a sudden dip like that, darling,” weakly laughed Knockout. “You okay?”

“Your arm,” meekly pointed his assistant with a deep frown. They had no buffer and Breakdown knew the lack of one had been one of the doctor’s big stress factors. The other few unattended scratches on Knockout weren’t as noticeable as the deep scratch he had just caused. 

Knockout looked over to where he pointed, a blank look on his face as he inspected his arm with a glance. “Oh. Well it happens.”

The blue bot hid behind his chassis, head down ashamed as Knockout stood up and dusted the snow off himself. Knockout stepped over to his conjux, wiping the dirt and specks of snow off him with light touches. “What’s the matter, Breaky?” 

“I’m really sorry.”

“I know you are,” a hand cupped Breakdown’s chin. His long claws lightly gripped at the orange cheeks. Knockout looked into his face with soft optics as a comfortable silence befell them, nothing but the sound of wind. Breakdown stared innocently into the sharp, red optics. “Really?”

In response Knockout gave Breakdown’s helm a little nuzzle before stealing a kiss from the astounded bot. The quick peck was short lived but his eagerness was returned when the blue bruiser grabbed at his slender hands, their fingers intertwined as Breakdown looked him over with a mesmerized stare. 

Even if the doctor hated getting his frame so much as a spec of dirt on it, he could never fault Breakdown for a little scratch. It was accidental, but the big reason Knockout was so forgiving and lenient with his blue bruiser is simply because there was no time to nitpick. Time with his conjux was precious, and he’d rather spend it without negative feelings between them. The priority they regarded for each other was an unspoken part of their relationship. 

They clung to one another as the smaller bot pulled his partner up, pressed against one another. Knockout was starting to feel warm around his frame, the steam from the hot springs clouding their frames as the wind blew it in their direction. It was like a scene from the movie he recalled, where time slowed down and nothing but sweet music could back up the tenderness Knockout looked at him with. Breakdown’s dashing optics had his full attention as the red bot led them away past more pools. Knockout breathed loudly with a shiver, puffs of air escaping past his sly smile. 

“Are you tired?” Breakdown asked as he readjusted his hand to grab Knockout’s tightly. The doctor’s engine rumbled, raising a brow at his conjux. “I’m another kind of worked up.”

Breakdown took the bait, grinning a mischievous smile of his own. “That’s my fault too isn’t it?”

Knockout tilted his head ever so slightly, his optics angled just perfectly as he shot the blue bot a heated look. His voice dripped of allurement. “Can you make it up to me?” 

They stopped in front of a tree, Knockout turning to him. He swung their arms playfully with the biggest grin on his face as Breakdown looked around to make sure they were truly alone. As if Knockout or his interface array really cared at this point.

“You know what we ought to do?”

Knockout’s optics glistened as the blue bot’s large hands rubbed at his arms. “Tell me, delight me, fascinate me.”

That’s when Breakdown bent over Knockout, whispering right besides his helm. “A quickie.” 

Knockout wasted no time.

The doctor held the blue bruiser pinned against a tree. His anxious hands wandered on over Breakdown's sides until stopping at his chassis, gripping at the bottom before sliding to the top. The blue bot put a bit of weight on Knockout as he nuzzled into the bot holding him. He watched Breakdown’s flustered face, completely enthralled at Knockout's advances.

“Be rough," whispered Breakdown in an enticing smile as he leaned into the greedy touch. Claws slid into the slots at the front of his assistant's chassis as Knockout pulled him to close the gap. Their faces were a sliver apart, mouths brushing lightly and hands far too busy roaming one another caressing metal and poking at exposed cables. Knockout squeezed at the bruiser's tail lights, grinding his hips at him to show just how worked up his interface array already was. He could feel the discomfort of his spike trapped behind his modesty panel, so tantalizingly close to the frame of Knockout’s desire. The blue bot shivered in response.

"My conjux," Knockout moaned into Breakdown's mouth and they kissed. Breakdown held onto Knockout’s shoulders before trailing on down to his slim waist, groaning into the hungry kiss. It set off a heated exchange of hushed pet names and short vents, wet kisses long and desperate. Breakdown's short gasps and hitched voice filled Knockout’s processor, their hips snug up against one another. 

Both their panels retracted, Breakdown letting out a pleased sigh as he rubbed his valve against Knockout’s. The first squelching sounds of their interface array excited the red bot. He rested his head against his partner’s chassis, Knockout's frame jumping lightly on the receiving end of Breakdown’s eager hips as he received the lewdest of kisses. The red bot moaned his name, mouth hanging open as he heard the clear sound of his blue bruiser's spark behind the large chassis. Knockout’s fans gave an excited whirr as he grind harshly against the one nod outside his valve, relaxing into the wet sensation. In return his Breakdown’s voice broke into crackling static, laced with pleasure as lubricant leaked down his thighs. 

Breakdown rocked into every thrust of their valves, their EM fields helplessly becoming entangled. The doctor's completely enveloped his conjux, ghosting around his large frame pleased with knowing every detail and scratch of his frame. He'd spent so many hours painstakingly fixing and nursing the blue bot, nothing about the lovely frame unfamiliar to him after so many centuries of being together. There was no other bot the doctor had spent so much time helping without needing anything but that bright smile and unending devotion in return. And through EM field Breakdown reassured he felt the same way, nothing was more important to him than protecting the doctor and giving him company free of ill intentions and filled with wholehearted sincerity. Knockout gladly keep his bruiser in tip top shape, and the excited cheering and hushed whispers of concern the red bot provided always made his partner happy to hear. Despite Knockout’s fears of their unknown future, Breakdown was ready to supply confidence and a lively attitude. Just what the doctor ordered. 

The blue bot moaned as Knockout's mouth trailed down to his neck, soft nibbles at his exposed protoform flesh and cables. Knockout felt his spike uncomfortably strain behind his panel, eager to meet Breakdown's valve. His thighs had strings of lubricant coming down, not able to tell if it were his or the bruiser's doing but it didn't matter only that Breakdown kept desperately begging for Knockout in that sweet broken voice of his.

" _K-Knockout!_ " cried the bot under his mouth. 

Knockout pressed harder against the tree, pinning the blue bot's arms to the side. Breakdown gladly surrendered himself over, whimpering as his fans kicked on. Their grinding grew faster, Knockout groaned at the puffed folds of Breakdown’s valve as his spike slid in between them. The wet clicking of their interface equipment burned at his cheeks. Knockout's fans rumbled, pleased with Breakdown's eagerness. 

"Oh Knockout, please. Go faster," whimpered the weak bot. The doctor continued to tease him with his spike, sliding it against the rim of wet valve teasingly. The EM field upon him pounded at Breakdown's spark. He was losing his strength, overcome by the intensity of Knockout's burning affection. Mouth unable to form words to his desperate thoughts, Breakdown gasped sharply as he felt the spike finally slide in.

Primus he loved the sweet pleas coming from his assistant.

Legs finally giving out, Breakdown slid to the ground with Knockout draped over him now. The red bot knelt down, bio lights casting a captivating yellow glow over his conjux' heated blue frame. Timid, Breakdown turned away as he noticed the intrigued stare. 

"Breaky look at me," cooed Knockout as he rubbed at the large, wet thighs on either side of him. "Doing fine so far?" 

The blue bot wiped his mouth clean before giving a shake of his head. "Just kinda hot."

"Getting you undone is my favorite thing to do," coaxed the red bot as he pulled out just as suddenly with a wet pop. "Worked up?" 

An arm came around Breakdown as Knockout wiped some of the coolant from the orange face. The red bot pulled away briefly, spike fully pressurized with transfluid leaking down the shaft begging to be let into the warm folds of Breakdown’s valve. 

"I am," huffed Breakdown. He could feel his interface array growing impatient as images of Knockout ravaging him again burned at his processor. "I'd have a better time being fragged."

"Primus you’re hot," Knockout growled as he returned to Breakdown's mouth. "Exactly what is it you want?" 

"Ah, Knockout!" yelped Breakdown as he felt a claw ghost over the wet transformation sequence to his interface array. The bruiser's hand joined Knockout's, their fingers intertwined. He led the doctor into his burning valve, lubricant squeezing out of the little space available as Knockout's spike settled all the way in one slow motion.

Knockout rocked into Breakdown, getting all the way in up to the hilt of his spike. His spike felt the wet calipers clamping down, massaging every ridge and plate within. It was deliciously satisfying. Breakdown whimpered as he let Knockout handle him, uttering the doctor's name over and over desperately as his legs clung around the red frame that possessively shielded him from the world.

The doctor’s free hand held Breakdown as he enticed the convulsing valve to get wetter. His own valve grew wet, the squelching mess underneath exciting Knockout's frame. Their frames jerked forward, begging for stimulation. He pulled out for a moment. 

"Knockout please. If you would," pleaded the bot underneath him. 

"Louder for me, darling," With each thrust Breakdown let out choked sobs, clawing at the ground helplessly. Knockout couldn’t bother to think about the weird planet and their unnerving predicament. He was burning up quick, the wet noise below turning him on badly. 

"I don't...I don't think I'll last longer," he admitted breathlessly as he began to ram Breakdown much quicker. His conjux met his enthusiasm with thrusts of his own to sate his hunger to be filled. A small pool formed under Breakdown’s large thighs as he came a little every other thrust, moaning Knockout’s name helplessly. They were close, but the blue bot grew tired. 

"I'm sorry," whimpered Breakdown as Knockout pulled out abruptly. His fans were whirring badly, trying to keep up with the overworked frame. "The exhaustion is catching up with me." 

Breakdown sat up, coolant all over his tired face. He didn't say a word as he flipped their roles with Knockout on the floor. The red bot blinked a couple, surprised. "Are you tired? Can you finish us off?"

The assistant loomed over the red bot, a small nod in response as he eyed his wet interface array. “I need this badly too, y’know.”

He lined up before slowly getting the doctor’s spike in him. Arms held Breakdown up above the doctor who moaned into the heat enveloping him again. His legs went up, thighs cradling the large frame over him. Red arms held onto Breakdown as the slow, rocking motion of their interface filed their audio receptors again.

"Augh! More, Breakdown!" As he felt his spike rub against the nods lined up inside his partner's valve his optics offlined momentarily upon hearing Breakdown overload. Soon the red bot’s overload followed helplessly, both bots still weakly rutting against each other riding it out.

"You’re fine," weakly comforted Knockout, pulling himself down to face Breakdown’s valve. His interface array was drenched, transfluid dripping. “Maybe we should’ve had that snack first.”

"Knockout...oh Knockout," uttered Breakdown as he felt a tongue against his valve. He leaned back still on all fours, chassis hitting the top of Knockout’s helm while the doctor continued his administrations on the quivering bot over him. “Faster, faster!”

"Appetizing," his red optics were starting to offline. His overworked fans demanded rest now, but Breakdown begged for another overload. "Scrap you're wet. I’ve been wanting to do this forever." 

Eventually he pulled back up, his hand taking his place as Breakdown’s frame came down from the high of their shared overload. Knockout turned their frames sideways. He whispered hushed praises and compliments through their private line.

“You just had to ask,” huffed Breakdown tiredly as he finally rolled on over to his back. Fans catching a break, he pulled Knockout above him in his arms, the red bot cuddling into his chassis with a pleased hum. In a few hours after recharge they would take a nice warm dip and be off on their energon trail again. 

“I didn’t want to bother.”

“Not bothering me bothers me.”

“ _Breaky,_ ” sung the bot as his optics went offline.

A comforting hand lightly massaged Knockout’s helm, the doctor leaning into the touch as Breakdown continued consoling him. “Don’t worry without me.”


End file.
